Breathe
by alpacas.like.potatoes
Summary: This is my first story on this site, so I hope you like it. Rated M for future chapters. MelloxOC
1. Found

-first person pov-

As my eyes slowly opened, I became aware of my surroundings one again. I dizzily lifted myself from the floor and stumbled to the table in the next room. It felt like I was home alone. Good. I ran my hands across the table in search of money or keys. When I focused my eyes on the table, I saw a messy pile of ones and fives, which I quickly snatched up and stuffed into my pockets.

As fast as I could, I ran towards the front door, which was opened and closed loudly. It was almost dark now. I began to run down the sidewalk as fast as I could in my half-drowsy condition. I'm not sure how long I ran, but by the time I reached downtown Tokyo, it felt as if my energy was almost gone and the sky had completely darkened.

I made my way into a small pharmacy and got myself a bit of makeup and two Red Bulls. When I got to the register, I slammed my products down on the conveyer belt and told the cashier to make it quick. When they scanned and bagged all of my things, I snatched the bag and walked out of the store, leaving a twenty behind to pay. When I got out of the store, I shoved my stuff into the small purse I had brought with me and crossed the street to enter a bar.

Ignoring the drunken perverts who were all trying to grope me, I pushed through the crowd into the bathroom. After I got the three containers of foundation out of my purse, I began to rub them all over my face and arms, which used all of it up. I gulped down the Red Bulls and left the bathroom. I took a seat at the bar and ordered a few beers. Before I knew it, it was already 3:00 a.m. I stumbled out of the bar, a bit drunk. As soon as I took a step out of the door, I crashed into a boy about my height. He wore goggles and had bright red hair, just one shade darker than mine.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head, and barely thinking, I leaned on him to keep myself from falling. "You know what?" I started, my words slightly slurred. "If you let me spend the night in your house, I'll give you a hundred dollars."

He thought for a bit, and then sighed. _She doesn't really look like a whore. Maybe she just needs a place to stay._ "Kay." He pointed to a new-looking red car parked a few feet away. "You can wait in my car. I need to get some cigarettes."

I jumped in surprise and appreciation. I really didn't expect him to say yes. "Thank you so much!" I smiled, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Mmhm."

I made my way to his car and plopped myself in the passenger seat, and passed out before he could even get back.

-third person pov-

When Matt got back to his car, he noticed the girl had blacked out. He reached over her and drew the seatbelt across her chest and fastened it, then drove off. The drive was long. He'd been on a highway for almost an hour when he took an exit, made several turns, and pulled into a hotel parking lot. Taking a drag out of his cigarette, He got out of the car, walked over to the other side, and picked up the girl. He carried her bridal style into the hotel lobby, the elevator, a long hallway, and finally, his room.

Since he didn't have his hands free, he kicked the door a few times until a blonde man, a bit taller than he, opened the door. "Matt…" the blonde man sighed and shook his head when he saw the girl. "What did you do?"

Matt let out a short, two syllable laugh. "She just asked to spend the night, I didn't do anything."

"And you just said yes!? What if she's undercover? How stupid can you be!?" The blonde tried to keep his voice down, then slammed the door shut as soon as soon as Matt had fully entered the room.

"Calm down, Mello." Matt said. "She looks way too young to even have a job. And besides, she had a completely innocent look in her eyes."

Mello didn't want to speak with Matt anymore, it was just frustrating him. He took a deep breath, then looked at the girl. "Well, she's not the ugliest person in the world." He commented. "Put her in that chair over there." He pointed to a corner, in which was a small round table and two chairs. "That's where she's sleeping."

Matt carried the girl over to the chair and set her in it.

Mello looked at the clock on a nightstand. It read 4:12. He yawned, stretched, and buried himself under the covers of his bed. He kicked his pants off and peeled off his shirt so he was only in his boxers, and threw them on the ground beside the bed. "Oh, and turn the damn lights off. I'm trying to sleep."

Matt glared at Mello for a moment, then shut off the lights and took off his own shirt and pants, and slipped on simple sweat pants. He laid down in his bed and pulled the covers over him.


	2. A Little Help

-first person pov-

My head suddenly began throbbing in pain, waking me. I looked around the room, confused. _Where am I? _I tried to remember what I did last night. I remembered leaving _his_ house and going to a bar. I sat up from my slumped position in the chair I had apparently been sleeping in. I made my way to the nearest door I could find, just as I was about to reach out to open the door, the wood opened and slammed into my face, knocking me down. I let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Holy shit!" I swore, holding my nose. I looked up, instinctively trying to shield my face with my hands. When I saw someone's bright red hair through the spaces between my fingers, I suddenly remembered who he was.

He held a hand out to me to help me up. I took a hold of it and pulled myself up. "Sorry, you okay?" I nodded, and then opened my mouth to speak. "T-thanks for letting me stay here for the night. Most people wouldn't let a stranger do that."

"Don't flatter me. I just wanted the money." He said, taking a cigarette out of a pack lying on the dresser beside the bed he had been sleeping in.

"Oh!" I remembered. While he lit his cigarette, I searched through my purse, looking for the money I promised him. I pulled out two twenties, and then stuck my hands into my pockets to pull out three other twenties. I placed the wrinkled up money in his hand. I looked through my purse again to make sure my phone was in there, then closed it. "Thanks again." I smiled. I pushed past the halfway closed door, and closed it back quietly. I sat down beside the door in the long hallway, then took my phone out of my purse and looked through the contacts. "Near..Near…Near." she repeated his name while trying to find him in her contacts. How old would he be now? Thirteen? Probably. I still don't understand how someone so young could be so intelligent and rich enough to live on his own, with the exception of his bodyguards and team. "Near!" I said his name in happiness as I found his contact, but as soon as I pressed the 'call' button, a gloved hand reached down and took the phone out of my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled. "What do you think you're doing, give that back!" I stood up to get my phone, but before I could reach for it, I saw the most dazzling blue eyes I'd ever seen, and I found myself staring for a few brief seconds before I tried to grab the phone out of his hand. "Give it back!" I was getting angry now. The blonde lifted his arm up like a tall kid would do to bully a smaller one on a playground.

"How do you know Near?" He asked. His breath smelled like chocolate, it was intoxicatingly sexy.

_No. I don't have time to drool over people I've never met before._ "If I tell you, will you give me my phone back?" It was my only way to get to Near, who was probably the only person who could help me. I was becoming desperate.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He smirked slightly. "How do you know Near?" he repeated.

This guy was seriously pissing me off now. "We're old friends."

"Old friends from where?" he persisted.

"An orphanage in England." I replied.

-third person pov-

_Wammy's? I have I never seen her before? Well…I guess it was a big place._ Mello lowered his hand and gave her the phone.

She snatched it out of his hand angrily. She turned around so she wouldn't be facing him anymore.

"Wait." The blonde stated before she could press the 'call' button again.

"What do you want?" she turned around again, looking him right in the eyes.

"Why do you want to call Near?"

She thought for a moment, not wanted to reveal anything unnecessary about herself. She probably wouldn't see him ever again, though, so she shrugged it off her thoughts. "I need a place to stay."

_Maybe she has some information about Near. Better yet, maybe she can help me capture Kira._"You could stay with me and my friend, if you want."

She has a surprised look plastered across her face. "What? Why would I? I don't know you! You could be a rapist or a stalker for all I know!"

"But I'm not. You'll take care of us and we'll take care of you. And sure you do. My name's Mello, and the guy inside that room is Matt."

_Well….if they know Near, I'm sure they can't be that bad. _"Fine." She sighed. "But if you even _attempt_ to hurt me, I'd just like to warn you ahead of time that I know people who can get here in and kill you in an instant."

Mello nodded. "Okay."

She smiled warmly. "Thanks."

"Hn."

"So do you live in this hotel? Isn't that really expensive?" she asked.

"No. We're just staying here for a while. Matt and I are actually here trying to collect information for the Kira case."

"The serial killer in Japan?"

"That's the one."

She seemed to be thinking for a bit before the opened the door to the large hotel room and went back inside. Matt was playing on a Nintendo DS and smoking when he looked up to see the girl again.

"She's staying with us." Explained Mello.

Matt didn't feel like asking for an explanation with her in the room, so he just nodded and looked at his game again.

"So Mello, where am I gonna be sleeping?" the girl asked.

Mello hadn't thought about that yet. "I guess I can get you the hotel room beside this one."

"That's great! Thank you so much." She nodded in appreciation. "You're so generous."

"Trust me. I'm not. Don't get used to being treated like this. You better not be starting to feel like a princess or something like that."

"Oh, I won't." She paused for a bit. "I'm gonna go get my stuff. I'll be back in a while. Is that okay?"

"Psh. I don't care. Do whatever you want."

"Okay. Thanks again." She smiled, and lightly brushed her lips across Mello's cheek. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Matt, I know this is a lot to ask, but do you think I could borrow your car? Please?"

Matt nodded and drew his keys from his front pocket and threw them to the girl. She caught them, bent over the bed he was sitting on and kissed his cheek the same way she did Mello's. Without another word, she left the room.

Matt's game seemed to scream "YOU WIN!" He put his DS down and noticed the girl had forgotten her purse. He dragged the large black item to him and dumped out all its contents.

Mello let out a small chuckle. "Don't you have any respect for privacy?" he joked.

Matt ignored the blonde while he looked through her stuff. She had about five hundred dollars in twenties all stuffed into different pockets of the purse. Her phone sat between several twenties, blinking brightly, indicating she had received a text. He pressed 'read' "Hey bitch, you think you can get away from me that easily? Think again. I swear I'll fucking kill you." He read aloud.

Mello seemed to be interested in this. "Maybe the person who sent her this is the reason why she needs a place to stay."

"Eh. Whatever." Matt shrugged as he put the phone back down. The rest of the purse contained half emptied jars of cover-up and things like pens and pencils.

-first person pov-

The car came to a screeching halt as I slammed the brakes down carelessly in front of a large red house. She got out of the car and cautiously walked up to the door, opening it slowly.


	3. Getting Settled

-first person pov-

I peered through the cracked door, hoping no one was inside. When I had left earlier, all I brought were my purse, phone, and some money. I needed the rest of my things, or I'd have to buy new ones, and that would be _way_ too expensive. When I saw all the lights in the large building were off, I grew a little more at ease, then pushed all the way through the door and entered said house.

I wanted to make sure he wouldn't get home, so I quickly scurried up the stairs, into the huge bedroom he provided for me. I made my way into the walk-in closet and dragged two suitcases out of it. I unzipped the first one - a large, deep purple colored suitcase with several compartments. I ran out of the room, into the hallway, and opened the door to the main bathroom. I then searched every cabinet for all of my possessions - my toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, things of that nature. After I had collected all the clutter, I shoved them in a single compartment of the big purple suitcase, which I had a lot of trouble zipping back up. I took everything from my closet and crammed it into the largest compartment of the suitcase. For a while, I had so much trouble smashing all the stuff down, I thought the fabric of the suitcase would rip and explode.

Once I finished packing the large suitcase, I opened the much smaller white one. I rummaged through each drawer in the room, picking up jewelry and other trinkets I wouldn't want to leave behind. By the time I went through every drawer, I had formed one huge, lumpy pile of jewelry, consisting of necklaces, earrings, and rings. I also had several photos and memoirs, which I wouldn't dare get rid of. Some were of old friends, some were of me. I packed everything in the two piles in the suitcase.

I dragged the two heavy suitcases down the large flight of stairs as quickly as possible without having them slip and crush me. I was almost in reach of the door when I heard a clanging sound and a shadow move across the floor. My small amount of optimism and calmness suddenly disappeared. If he caught me, I'd have done everything for nothing, and I'd definitely be punished.

Gathering up all my strength, I smashed through the front door and threw the suitcases in the direction of the car. I fled down the driveway and shakily opened the trunk of the car, slammed my suitcases in it. I jumped into the car and scrambled to start the car. When it finally started, I drove away as fast as I could, not even wanting to look back.

The long drive to the hotel was nerve-racking. I kept getting the feeling that he was following me. I turned up the volume on the radio to max. The 45-minute drive seemed everlasting, but eventually, I made it to the hotel. When I brought the suitcases inside, the lady at the front desk asked me for my name, and if I had a reservation, to which I responded that I already had a room. I made my way into the elevator and waited it to reach the 7th floor. Once it did, I walked down the long hallway until I made it to Matt and Mello's room. I didn't have a key to the room, so I kicked the door a couple of times before Mello answered.

-third person pov-

"Damn. When you said you were gonna go get some stuff, I didn't expect you to have so much…" he complained.

The girl simply ignored him and plopped herself down on the now-made bed that Mello was sleeping in the night before. She sighed loudly, and then began to breathe at a normal rate.

"So anyway," Mello began speaking again. "I don't think you've told Matt and I your name yet."

She looked up at the blonde from the ever so comfortable bed, and smiled. "Call me Holly.'

"Holly? What a boring name." Mello scowled, receiving an annoyed glare.

"So where's Matt?" Holly questioned.

Mello pointed to the other side of the bed she was laying on, where she found him staring mindlessly at his DS. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Author's Note

I'm afraid I'll have to apologize to you all, my wonderful fans, for the really late update. Unfortunately, I've been watching another anime, and I'd like to focus on writing a story for a character from it for now. That means I won't be interested in Mello for a while, so I won't be updating this story. Maybe for a few weeks, maybe even months. I'm so sorry to all of you that were looking forward to reading more, but you could always give my new story a shot.

If I continued to write this Mello story while I'm not interested in Death Note at the moment, the quality of the story would be very low, so I think it's better to just postpone this story indefinitely. Thanks to all of you for being understanding.


End file.
